Asleep
by aussems
Summary: Castiel never visits Dean when Sam is around, so when Dean wakes up after another rough nightmare to see Castiel sitting at the edge of his bed, he's just not surprised. Short drabble with Dean and Castiel.


Castiel never visits Dean when Sam is around, so when Dean wakes up after another rough nightmare to see Castiel sitting at the edge of his bed, he's just not surprised.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I, obviously, did not create Supernatural, that's Kripke's epic masterpiece of win.

**Author's Note:**I remember first hearing about Supernatural. I saw a commercial for the first episode, first season premier and loved it right then and there and told my mom and sister about it. This is my first Supernatural one-shot fanfic-thing, so it might seem like there's no plot, but uh..

Asleep

Dean liked sleeping. Even though he had had rough nightmares plagued by blood and screaming, he still liked sleeping. He especially liked sleeping after a long night of drinking.

So he slept. He slept through Sam taking a shower. He slept through Sam packing up his clothes. He slept through Sam closing the door and walking away from Dean, and towards Ruby. Dean slept through all of that, though sometimes his mouth would twitch or slight movement under closed eyes with the occasional shift, hugging his pillow and twisting himself more with the rough cotton of the motel's blanket.

The bed dipped slightly and Dean jolted away, eyes half-opened and mouth agape in a silent gasp. He looked to his left to see Castiel sitting on the corner of his bed, his stare unblinking.

Dean simply stared back, eyes half-open and his jaw clenching and un-clenching and then he simply breathed out and closed his eyes again, laying his head back down.

"Dean," Castiel finally spoke after a silent moment. Dean's eyes slowly opened again and he finally held the upper-half of his body up by his elbows.

"Cas," Dean replied, voice husky and breathy from sleep. Cas tilted his head at Dean's small nick-name slip.

Castiel cleared his throat. "You're brother is gone," he said, shifting a bit and brushing his hand against Dean's leg. He stared down for a moment before looking back a Dean with his un-blinking stare.

"Well, aren't you the observant one," Dean made a face and lifted himself up on his hands, looking around the empty room, leaning his back on the headboard and linking his fingers together. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "Maybe you can tell me - oh, I don't know - where he went?"

Castiel stared at Dean with wide blue eyes for a long, silent, and perhaps maybe awkward moment before answering. "Your brother is going down that dangerous road again."

"He's using his freakish psychic powers?" Dean squinted his eyes a bit and stood up quickly, walking over to the chair that held his pants and grabbed them, pulling them on and nearly falling over in the process. He was pulling on his socks when he looked over to the nightstand that stood in the middle of the two of the motel's hard beds and clenched his jaw. "Son of a bitch!"

"Dean?"

"Wonder Boy took my car! _My_car," Dean shook his head and shoved on his biker boots, quickly tying them up and standing up, packing up his tooth brush and pocketing his cellphone, grabbing the room key.

The older Winchester locked up the door while a flutter of wings could be heard, Castiel appearing next to him with the same deer-in-the-headlights, blue-eyed look.

Turning to the empty spot in front of him, Dean's look became slightly apathetic and annoyed before his looked up and squinted his eyes are the early afternoon sun rays. "Well, Castiel," Dean looked towards the silent angel that stood next to him, his shoulder brushing the others. "Even though Sammy's gone off with my car, going after a psycho demon that enjoys being little girls, I'm kind of hungry."

Castiel stayed quiet, concentrating at the black pavement of the road. Dean just smirked, still annoyed, but happy to mask up his own emotions for the sake of the situation.

He was more scared than anything, though. Sam could get hurt. Sam could die. Lilith would get to Sam with a surprise attack. She would send Sam to Hell, and his younger brother would experience what he went through.. Or maybe even worse. Who knows? Dean friggen' didn't!

And maybe Cas knew what was going through his head, because even when Dean walked away without a word, he just followed.

--

A/N: Yep, well, I don't know. feedback? compliments? "I-hate-you-you-totally-ruined-supernatural-for-me"s? This was my first Supernatural fanfic-thing, and it was kind of hard to think of anything that wouldn't, i don't know, totally shit on the series. D:


End file.
